Tragedy
by TheKitsune'sSakura
Summary: There's no such thing as eternal love. The sacrifice and his lover learn this the hard way. Warning! there is slash in this story. Songfic to soulstar's tragedy, but i got inspiration from shinee's cover of it.


Please listen to this song as you read :

.com/watch#!v=srWw1byTIz4&feature=related

There he was; lying with his eyes closed and face peaceful on top of the sacrifice alter. The one who was to be the human sacrifice: the jinchuuriki of the 9-tailed demon, Kyuubi. His name, was Naruto.

_The wind is cold, passing by me._

_Without saying goodbye, it feels like I've already died._

_My tears start to fall,_

_The night that follows the sky._

_I don't know why I was crying._

_I just want to hold you again._

And then there was Sasuke. The one who was to sacrifice Naruto to Kyuubi himself. He walked slowly toward where Naruto was laying. When he reached him, he bent down and leaned over Naruto, knees on either side of him. He reached his arms out and placed his hands around Naruto's neck. He was scared, he was cowardly, he couldn't do it. As he let out a pained sigh, Naruto opened his blue eyes,

"You have to do it Sasuke. You promised me." Naruto whispered.

"I'm sorry." Came Sasuke's anguished whispers.

_Stupid love. Foolish love._

_The end of love is always goodbyes and tears._

_Before you return to your changed heart,_

_You were already so far away._

With that, Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's neck. He tried to struggle as little as possible, to lessen Sasuke's task. And after little time, Naruto slowly started to struggle less and less; and then, he was still. Sasuke was crying now; tears falling down his cheeks; he couldn't do this.

**"What are you doing?"**

Sasuke looked left and right rapidly, trying to see where the voice had come from.

**"This is your duty! You must finish the ritual, or I shall finish it myelf!"**

Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan. Like his brother before him, it was the reason he was chosen for the ceremony. Only those with the Sharingan of the Uchiha could see the demons to whom the sacrifices were made.

He saw a flash at the corner of his eye. He turned to look, and there was the great Kyuubi no Yoko, in his terrible glory. His nine tails moving dangerously behind him. Sasuke quickly moved into action and used his Chidori on the beast. And it disappeared, our of his sight…

_I will love you foerever, even if you love another._

_Please don't forget me._

_Even after the tragic love ends_

_I'm waiting for you._

Sasuke turned back to Naruto's unmoving body. He started towards him, but was held back by an invisible force. He swiveled to see a blur of red racing towards him. Before he knew it, he was tossed into the air by a swift and heavy blow. He had never felt such pain before. He got to his feet as fast as he could, but when he turned back, the Kyuubi was gone! Panicked, he looked all around before he was struck again. When would this end?

_Even if I die, it's all for you._

_You will be able to find another love_

_But there would still be sadness in that love._

_Through my lip, I say I will love you forever_

_I know not why sadness and tears are a part of love._

The air became hot and he knew another attack was coming. He turned to where he felt the evil chakra coming from and drew his sword as fast as he could. He charged it with lightening and swung towards where the feeling was coming from. He opened his eyes in time to see the Kyuubi disperse into red swirls in the air.

_Stupid love. Foolish love._

_The end of love is always goodbyes and tears._

_Before you return to your changed heart,_

_You were already so far away._

_I will love you foerever, even if you love another._

_Please don't forget me._

_Even after the tragic love ends_

_I'm waiting for you._

He turned back to where Naruto had been lying. His face was filled with horror when he saw two lesser demons carrying Naruto by his limbs, ready to throw him into the fire that was the land of demons. He propelled himself forward and just as the demons let go, he caught Naruto by his hands. And Naruto's eyes were opened.

_I know my love is difficult, but I still want to hold on._

_I'm sad, and it hurts but I have to let you go._

_I can never forget about you._

_Even if I tried thousands and millions of times._

_I know that in this life, another sad love will start._

_I try not to think about it, but you left me alone._

_After the end of a tragic love, I will just cry._

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto was hanging dangerously by one hand now.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"There's no such thing as eternal love." And with that, he let go and fell into the fires of hell.

"NARUTO!"

_There's no such thing as eternal love._

_Goodbye….my love._


End file.
